Conversion arrangements for boats are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,607 issued to Ross on Jan. 3, 1995 teaches a multi-functional arrangement for converting a sail board into a row boat, a kayak or a conventional sailing craft having a multi-functional seat including a back support adapted to be adjustable between a sailing/hiking position, rowing position and paddling position. The seat is also moveable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,898 issued to Castilla on Oct. 1, 1985 teaches a boat that is convertible between outboard motor drive and sail drive.
International Application Number PCT/CA02/01270 teaches a collapsible portable watercraft that can be easily assembled from modular unitary components using minimal hardware. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,302 issued to Harper on Jan. 19, 1990 teaches a combination storage and transportation apparatus having a mobile trailer and a unitary cover cantilevered for being raised and lowered via actuators enclosing the watercraft therein.
Drawbacks with conventional transformable watercrafts include: the large number pieces that are inconvenient for quick use and storage, the fact that tools need to be used when adding or removing pieces, the limited multi-functionality of the watercraft, the lack of stowage compartments, the inconvenience of land transport as well as other cumbersome drawbacks, which makes the product unattractive or unpractical to consumers.